Brownie
by Mikii
Summary: Post volume 5. Remus est seul. Seul avec la bouteille a laquelle il ne faut pas toucher. Angst. Folie. SiriusRemus.


Remus fit tourner le verre entre les paumes de ses mains. L'alcool clapota, légèrement, et puis un peu plus haut. Finalement, quelques gouttes tombèrent sur sa cuisse nue, et Remus posa le whiskey sur la table basse. Avec un peu de chance, il n'y toucherait vraiment pas, ce soir.

Quoi que… -Remus tendit à nouveau la main vers son verre plein- De la chance pour qui, exactement ? Toutes subjectives que soient ses pensées, il fallait bien le dire : saoul ou non, cela ne changerait rien. Strictement rien. Personne ne passait le voir, après tout. Ou peut-être était-ce lui qui ne répondait pas à la porte... Mais il restait la cheminée.

Ah oui, c'était vrai...

Remus avait condamné la cheminée.

Il soupira, et rabattit sa tête en arrière, quelque part sur le haut du divan.

Reprenant le fil de ses pensées, il considéra le fait que l'esprit embrumé par l'alcool lui évitait au moins les larmes. Ou bien était-ce juste que ses gueules de bois récurrentes les lui faisaient oublier ?

Et ça, c'était positif, n'est-ce pas ?

Remus se mit à sourire. Un large sourire, bienveillant (pouvait-on être bienveillant envers soi-même ?), gentil (on le lui avait toujours dit, après tout), faux. Extrêmement faux.

Et quelle importance ?

Personne n'était là pour le voir, son putain de sourire.

Remus se leva d'un bond, renversant le verre sur la table. Sans porter la moindre attention au liquide qui coulait rapidement jusqu'au tapis, il alla à la cuisine et en ouvrit le placard principal.

- Bon ! s'exclama t-il, le sourire refusant de quitter ses lèvres.

Il allait lever la main vers l'étagère du haut lorsque la porte se referma, manquant de peu ses doigts.

Remus remarqua que l'étagère du haut était l'endroit où il rangeait ses bouteilles. Cela avait été instinctif. Il souhaitait prendre autre chose. N'est-ce pas ?

Le sourire avait quitté son visage. Remus soupira. Sur l'étagère du bas, il s'empara d'une boîte en carton et la balança sur la table avant de saisir un couteau traînant au milieu de la vaisselle sale entassée. Celui-ci lui échappa des mains sans qu'il s'en rende compte et vint s'écraser au sol. Remus en profita pour faire l'effort de le laver.

Un bruit étrange retentit depuis ce qui semblait être le séjour. Il constata que son verre de Whiskey était posé tout à fait normalement sur la table basse, comme s'il n'avait jamais roulé et déversé son contenu. Et où était passée cette foutue bouteille ?

Remus revint silencieusement dans la cuisine et s'attabla devant le brownie qu'il avait sorti du placard. Il avait eut l'idée absurde que le chocolat pouvait, d'une façon où d'une autre, lui redonner un semblant de joie. Ou de vitalité. Enfin, n'importe quoi. N'avait-il pas toujours dit que le chocolat était le meilleur remède à tout ?

Il était sans doute possible, avec un petit effort, de parvenir à se leurrer soi-même.

Mais en attendant, le gâteau n'était plus là.

Remus mit quelques secondes à réaliser que le brownie, le brownie qu'il avait sorti du placard –il avisa un coup d'œil à la porte close du petit meuble- n'était… plus sur la table. Oui, il avait beau regarder, il n'était plus sur cette putain de table.

- Wow ! cria t-il en se levant d'un bond.

Pas l'air non plus d'être tombé par terre.

Le couteau –propre-, était pourtant toujours là, lui.

Avait-il bu ce verre de whiskey, finalement ? Non, non, il n'était pas fou, il avait…

Remus agrippa les mèches de sa frange. Bien sûr qu'il était fou, mais il se sentait tout de même persuadé d'avoir renversé ce verre sans l'avoir bu. N'est-ce pas ? N'est-ce pas ?

Et pourquoi personne n'était-il là pour répondre avec un large sourire –authentique- qu'il avait parfaitement raison ? Pourquoi cet appartement demeurait-il vide ? Vide.

Lorsque les larmes atteignirent ses lèvres entr'ouvertes, Remus sut que l'alcool valait bien mieux que d'avoir à les goûter.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent sans doute. Et Remus réouvrit le placard.

Le brownie était à sa place. Assurément le même.

Un regard en arrière.

Près du couteau, à la place du gâteau, une bouteille de scotch le défiait du regard.


End file.
